Requited Affection
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: That is all he wants for his birthday. Yullen.


Tittle: Requited Affections  
Pairings: Yullen, some Link/Allen friendship because I think it deserves some attention too.  
Rating: T (rated for some swearing)  
Disclaimer: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. Let's all hope she finally finds a publisher soon. :)  
Summary: That is all he wants for his birthday.

A/N:  
Hey! So I'm back after a long break! And unfortunately for my Laven fans, I have decided to make this Yullen! ^^; For that I apologize. But if I received reviews and such and they made me happy, I might accept requests for a lemon, OR another fictlet for Allen's birthday. :) It can be any pairing! Fluff, family, friendship, or smex! *ahemwithallenasgirlfriendcough* This is my fictlet for Allen's birthday! So without further ado, Requited Affections!

* * *

Everyday he will walk past him. Each time he will 'accidentally' touch his arm, a small innocent brush with his own. Sometimes the other will respond with a jerk, sometimes he don't even acknowledge it.

Everyday he thinks about his one and only crush. Of how their love will never be.

* * *

Six hours, thirty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds until his sixteenth birthday. Allen sits in the cafeteria, just done with his dinner. He pats his belly, watching Link slowly biting into his own pastries, savoring each piece slowly. His sharp ears catches the the familiar thumps of his boots. Allen's head whirls towards the giant doorway of the cafeteria, towards his crush.

Long dark blue hair tied up in his usual ponytail, looking so silky and soft that Allen just wants to touch it. Stormy gray eyes scanning the room with disdain, twin orbs that Allen wants to stare into forever. Kanda Yuu makes his way towards where Jerry is, ordering his soba as he always does at each meal. As the samurai walks out of his line of vision, Allen lets out a sigh as he once again is reminded that they were impossible. His silvery blue orbs stare into the now empty table. It seems that Link had decided to be nice today and help Allen keep his dishes.

"I see you watching him everyday, Walker."

Allen jolts back to reality as Link slides a plate of mouth-watering apple pie. Even with the delicious pastry just begging him to devour it, Allen can't ignore what his watcher just said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, deciding to eat his pie at a humane rate so as to not get a scolding from the blonde. Link sits down across him, resting his head in his hands, elbows prop on the table. "I know you've been staring at Exorcist Yuu Kanda, and trying to gain his attention through fights. You've also been trying to impress him." Allen put down his fork on his plate, not realizing the pie had mysteriously vanished. A flush settles itself on his face, and he gazes weakly at Link.

"Is it..." he swallows, "Am I that obvious?" Link smirks at the younger boy. "No. I'm just a genius. It's part of the job." Allen smiles a little, before heaving a sigh. "But it's useless anyways. It's impossible for there to be anything between us. Besides, I think Kanda is asexual more than anything." Link raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" Allen opens his mouth to respond but is cut off but the CROW member.

"He has long hair for god's sake! If anything I would think him gay, or perhaps bisexual."

Allen ponders on the statement for a few moments, before he jerks in his seat.

"Are you saying..."

Link leans in closer, wanting to hear his response to his observation. "... That you, Howard Link of the CROW, is gay?!"

Link recoils at the accusation, suddenly reminded of his blonde hair tied in its braid. He turns slightly red, trying to wave it off as a childish reaction from the young exorcist. "Not the point, Walker—"

"So who is it?"

Allen's eyes were sparkling as he leans in closer to his watcher. Link moves uncomfortably at the closeness between them. "Walker I think that this questioning is un—"

"Who is it?"

Before Link can retort at the other's immaturity, Lavi slings an arm over the white haired boy, startling Allen. "Bloody hell Lavi! What are you doing?" Allen exclaims. Lavi grins brightly. "Well, it's your birthday tomorrow! I was gonna ask what you want as a gift!"

Allen shakes his head. "It's fine. You don't have to." Lavi pouts boyishly and pulls Allen into a tighter hug, nearly pulling him off the bench. "Nooooo! You have to tell me what you want! Actually, even if you don't tell, I would still get you a gift. And so would everyone else!" The fifteen year old sighs again. In his mind, he already knows what he wants for his sixteenth birthday. But he will not say it. For it was not possible.

Three hours, ten minutes and forty-five seconds until his sixteenth's birthday. Allen lies on his bed, staring into the ceiling. Link is on the ground, on his mattress beside his bed. Seeking some consolation, he turns his head towards where his watcher is. "Link?" He calls softly into the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the moonlight gently washing over the small area though his window. "Hm?" Comes a soft response. "Do you... Think that it's possible? A relationship between Kanda and I?"

Silence is heard over the next few seconds. "It depends. Why do you ask?"

"I've never been in a relationship before... And Kanda doesn't seem to like me very much. I... I just want—" His sentence breaks off as sorrow reaches him. "It's nothing. Sorry to have woken you up, Link."

Link furrows his brows, looking at the small body under the white sheets. "Walker—"

"Goodnight Link."

He knew he will not get anymore responses from the young male, and decides to push this sympathy for his charge to the back of his mind, and tells himself Walker will eventually get over this crush. But deep down, as Link closes his eyes, he knew that this was more than just a simple affection for the Japanese exorcist.

"It's Madarao." He says quietly to Allen, before going to sleep, which comes rather quickly that night.

But Allen simply cannot sleep. He tosses and turns, but sleep had yet to reach him. The red digital numbers beside him read 11:59:01PM. The date is the twenty-fourth of December. His birthday is tomorrow. Sitting up, Allen brings his knees to his chest with his hands clasp together, and he closes his eyes.

And wishes.

When he finally opens his eyes, the clock reads 12:00:00AM. It was finally twenty-fifth of December.

Eight hours, four minutes and twenty-three seconds into his sixteenth birthday. People have been coming up to him, congratulating him on finally reaching sixteen. Gifts and cards are shoved into his arms by his close friends, which includes Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Komui and the whole science department. Jerry had cooked his meals specially for his favorite exorcist. Even Link had baked more delicious pastries for the young exorcist.

He'd spent his morning like every other morning. Sit in the cafeteria until he sees the Japanese male walk through those doors in all his glory and he him leave the cafeteria after he is done with his soba. Except this time there were many people approaching him, wishing him "happy birthday!". He is still staring at Kanda when the exorcist looked up and they had a brief moment of eye contact, before Allen's heart skipped a beat and he quickly turned his attention to his numerous plates of dango.

Lavi looks at Allen, deep in thought. He have yet to get the boy a gift. The future Bookman catches sight of Link, and grins. He rushes over to the unsuspecting CROW, and promptly drags him out his seat, surprising both him and Allen.

"Bookman Junior! I demand an explanation for that—"

"Oh forget the jibber-jabber!" Lavi laughs. "Listen, I've been thinking about getting a really good present for Allen and I'll need your help..."

Sixteen hours, fifty-one minutes and five second into his sixteenth birthday. Allen is heading up the roof, having been given some time to himself without Link around to watch his every move. They are friends, yes, but sometimes Allen just wants some time alone to think. He is dressed in his newest exorcist uniform, which happens to be quite comfortable. He twists the door knob, and walked out onto the roof, where he suddenly notices the source of his frequent depression. Kanda is leaning against the stone railings of the edge of the roof. He was clad in his black and red uniform as well. His face was relaxed, his hair that is not tied up in the high ponytail framing his face perfectly. Allen walks over softly, to not disturb the older teen from his peaceful slumber. As he walks closer to the older male, Allen finds himself wanting to seize this opportunity to go close to the older. He tells himself not to, as it is far too risky. But he can't stop himself as he squats down, and leans closer to Kanda's face. So close until their lips are mere centimeters apart.

He's never notice that Kanda's bangs had grown longer, now past his eyes, splitting into three locks to avoid having them poking into his eyes.

And he only just realizes that those eyes are open and staring back at him. Allen squeaks and falls back. He quickly scrambles back up onto his feet, embarrassment and fear evident on his face. "I-I'm sorry!" He turns to leave, but freezes at the sound of Kanda's voice. "Wait, you damn Moyashi."

Allen starts to shake as he feels the older exorcist get up and comes over. He turns to face the nineteen year old, a deep frown on his face. The white haired exorcist winces at the expression on Kanda's face. "What the fuck were you doing just now?"

Allen's lip trembles. His earlier actions have no reasoning that is plausible. He musters up the courage to say those words he'd always wanted to say, but at the same time, wanted to keep them to himself.

"I like you..."

A soft scared voice leaves his lips. Kanda seems to be startled by his confession, but soon recovered. "What the fuck did you say?"

This is it. Kanda is going to hate him. He is going to lose another person he loves. He is going to be alone. He feels the same as when Mana died and left him alone in this lonely world. He cannot stop the tears that trail down his cheeks, and he squeezes his eyes shut to try stop the rest, to prevent anymore of his pride from trickling out with the tears that leaves his eyes.

But instead of being left alone in the empty training grounds, a hand caresses his cheek, swiping at the teardrop with that manages to escape and trail down his face with a thumb. Allen's eyes opens wide, and he stares at the Japanese's face. Instead of the usual frown, there is a soft expression on his face. Allen is blown away by that look on the samurai's face.

Then the unimaginable happens. A small smile creeps onto the Japanese teen's face. His dark eyes soften as they look into Allen's own silvery blue ones. His palm is still on his cheek, softly caressing his face. The palm is warm, Allen notices, despite the fingerless black glove on Kanda's hand. He leans into the touch, his hands slowly creeping up to clutch at Kanda's uniform. His eyes fill up with tears again, as Kanda says the words he'd always dreamed of. "I like you too, Moyashi." He lets the tears fall this time, and his -now- lover swipes them away once again. Allen's arms goes up to wrap around Kanda's shoulders, while the latter male brings one hand around the smaller's waist and the other to the back of his head. "Happy birthday." Kanda whispers.

_And brings him into a sweet kiss._

A distance away, Lavi and Link watch the display. "Thanks for telling me what Allen likes Pimple-Face."

"It's Howard to you, Bookman Junior."

Link closes the roof door and asks as they made their way back down. "How did you know that Kanda will agree to coming up the roof?" Lavi grins. "All I can say to make this easier, is that you're not the only one a hopelessly-in-love moron goes to to seek advice from to confront their love."

* * *

Allen is sixteen. Since that day, everything is as close to perfect as it gets.

Everyday he will walk with him. Each time they will bicker and squabble, but they are still holding hands. Sometimes the other will be smiling his rare smiles, sometimes he will give his smaller hand a loving squeeze.

Everyday he thinks about his one and only love. Of how he used to think that their love will never be.

But it did.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm finally done! It's 5:50AM here and I'm so tired! I got back from a Christmas party at my relative's house and I'm dead tired! But still the fict is done! It's not as fluffy as I hoped it would be. So I'm not too happy with this to be honest. ^_^ But it's still my work and I'm proud of it! Please review!

Happy birthday Allen!


End file.
